


Endings aren't that hard, Chuck

by Christiana_van_der_linda



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiana_van_der_linda/pseuds/Christiana_van_der_linda
Summary: the BEST way to end Supernatural and keep everyone happy





	Endings aren't that hard, Chuck

Sam and Dean are dead, lying there covered in blood. What killed them? Who knows, we will never know. But it was epic, a battle to end all battles, probably another apocalypse since it was a Thursday. But Sam and Dean are suddenly there standing over their own dead bodies, and before either can say anything a voice calls out to them.

“Dead again guys?”

Sam and Dean look up, this was not the voice they expected or indeed had heard all the other times they remember dying, it wasn’t Death nor a reaper.

Chuck, God himself, walking up the hill towards them smiling.

  
“How are you two doing…never mind….” Chuck trails off, looking at the torn and bloody bodies, realizing the ridiculousness of the question.

  
After the initial shock of seeing Chuck wears off, Sam and Dean start hitting him with all the questions in their heads:  
“Where have you been? “  
“Why are you here?”  
“Where is Death?”

  
Chuck put up his hands in a small warding off gesture, “I have been around, I’m here to find out what you want to do now, and honestly you guys die so often, Death and her Reapers got tired of telling you about your choice”

  
“Choice?” asked Dean

  
“Yes, you have a choice, I can send you back again, or you can move on.” God said this as if he had said this a thousand times before, which he probably had.  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks and looked again at Chuck with confusion on their faces.

  
Dean spoke first “I thought our deaths were written down in those books Death has?”

  
‘Yeah well, You two have been through Hell and have gone through so much I thought a small rewrite was in order” with this he pulls a black book out of the air and flips to the last page. Chuck turns it towards them so they can read it:

  
\------Moment of final death will be determined by Dean-------

  
“Yours says the same thing Sam.” Chuck closes the book and it disappears. “I have given you both the free will to choose the time of your permanent death. I have never done that before for any of my creations, but we have broken a few universal rules together before, so why not?” Chuck says this last bit with a shrug.

  
“We go back of course!” Dean immediately growls “We have more work to do!” but as he turns he stops suddenly as if he is seeing his body for the first time and takes a deep breath.

  
“Sam” he speaks in a hushed tone, “When did we get so old?” He looks up at Sammy and sees fatigue and weariness there, and to be honest he had been seeing the same thing these past few years in the mirror. The daily fighting has taken it's toll, and his body has been taking longer and longer to recover from each monster fight. He can see in Sam’s gaze that he will do whatever Dean decides. But he must know more first.

  
“How many times have you told us about this choice?” Dean remembers Ash in heaven saying years ago they die more often than anyone else. And god (Chuck) kept bringing them back, but that was before the Apocalypse, well, the first one anyway.

  
“Uh, I would have to check with Death for the exact numbers, but I can tell you it is at least 3 to 4 times a year since I left with Amara. Sometimes you die together but often it is just one or the other”

  
“How come we don’t remember dying over 40 times?”  But Dean knew the answer as soon as he asked it, ”You reset our memories! Messing with our heads again and again huh?” Dean began to get angry.

  
“Of course” Chuck replies with a sigh "If you were to remember that death isn’t permanent until you want it to be, you would be even more reckless with your life, considering you're essentially immortal. And honestly, I keep hoping you will get tired of all the fighting and settle into a life that wouldn’t mean dying every few months. Free will... it cuts both ways”

  
“Can we talk it over? “ Dean can tell he startles Chuck by asking this question. He gets the feeling this is a response Chuck has not heard before. 

  
“Sure, all the time is yours” Chuck walks off down the hill

  
“Dean, what is there to talk about? we are going back, of course. Why are you hesitating?” Sam asks with a look of confusion.

  
“I don’t know Sam” Dean pauses, he looks around and runs his hands though his hair. “It seems like the fighting will never end, no matter how many spells, angels, demons, monsters, Nephilims, witches and weapons are involved, we never come out on top. You know in your heart we will never retire or be able to settle at the beach. And if the moment of dying is our choice, then when will we stop? Will we be in our 90’s fighting from our wheelchairs?”

  
Sam sighs and looks around at the bloody scene, it looks like any other fight- and they went down guns blazing. Dean continues “How do we know what is the right time to die? After another apocalypse? After another betrayal of a demon or angel? Seriously after all we have been through… what counts as the end anymore?”

“But why now, why pick this time?” Sam inquires gently since he sees Dean is so agitated.

  
“Why not? I am tired. I mean bone tired. Do we have to prep anything? To we have say goodbye to anyone?”

  
There is a long silence between the two of them. “Are we done?” Dean asks Sam, not imploringly, but with open inquiry. And Sam knows intuitively he will have to make the final call. The key to the bunker was in Jack’s hands and almost every other person they loved were dead or long gone in another world. A few hunters left behind might would mourn them, but honestly, they always say goodbye as if it the last time they would see anyone, it had become habit to expect every goodbye to be the last. He looks Dean in the eye. And decided for them both, for better or for worse.

”We are done.” Sam sees a split second of relief in Deans eyes. As he suspected, Dean would have never been able to call the end for himself.

  
“Chuck!” Dean called, and Chuck immediately appeared next to them

  
“I think we are ready to be done with this.” Chuck was speechless, but Dean wasn’t done “but I have conditions”

  
“I’m listening” Chuck said with a grin like he knew that was coming.

  
"Sam and I must be together, and we do not want to be stuck in some weird heaven loop of our greatest hits, we need some freedom.”

  
Chuck started bouncing on his toes, grinning like a fool, “Don’t worry” he said “we have been working on a special version of heaven for you, since you two would not be happy with any standard old cell” Sam balked at that word. “Sorry” Chuck said. “it will feel like real life, but it will have everything you need to be happy”

  
He dramatically raised his hand ready to snap his fingers

“Wait!” Dean asked as he realized what Chuck said. “What do you mean ‘we’?”

  
SNAP  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

  
It was a gorgeous day in Texas, sun shining, hot but not humid, perfect for a pool party. The pool is beautiful behind a modest suburban home. The patio door slides open as Jensen, balancing a plate of uncooked burgers in one hand and a Family Business beer in the other, heads out of the house toward the BBQ. As we follow Jensen around the pool party we see everyone as themselves: Jim, Osric, Ruth, Mark (both), Sam, Jeffrey, Rachel, Curtis, Richard, Briana, Kim, Sterling, Leslie, Ariana, Felicia, Julian, Soshannah, Tamoah, etc etc. It seems like everyone who the boys had ever known during their time on earth is there. A few new small faces too. As we go by the pool Jared pops up out of the water with several small kids hanging onto him and squealing, they are all having a blast. Jensen deftly weaves through the crowd and heads over to where Danneel is turning a few hotdogs over on the BBQ. She looks up and smiles at him.

  
“How are they looking?” Jensen asks.

  
“Pretty good, I think the grill is hot enough for the burgers now”

  
“Awesome” Jensen grins as he takes the offered tongs and begins laying the burgers on the grill.

  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Gen picked up the phone and was about to text Danneel as she does several times a day, then thought better of it and called her instead.

  
“Hey there, how are you?”

  
“Good, What’s up?” Danneel hesitates to say more, there is usually only one reason Gen doesn’t text.

“I wanted to ask how Jensen is doing, because Jared is getting a bit twitchy, do you think it is time?”

  
“Probably so, I caught Jensen carrying a container of salt around yesterday, and when I asked him why he looked at it like he had no idea why he was doing it.”

  
“Yeah I overheard Jared ask Jim if there were any good hunting places close by. And he is acting antsy asking me what there is to do around the house. I swear he broke the sink the other day just to have something to fix. “

  
“So tomorrow? “

  
“Yeah, I’ll pack Jared's bag. What do you think? 5 day trip?’

  
“Sounds good, I’ll make the call”

  
Danneel hung up and immediately placed another call.

  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Ugh. Castiel was now in charge, kinda, but not like before when he was leviathan/god, but now he was acting as Chuck’s voice, Joshua’s old role, and so that gave him the big office, which currently looked like an old English professors office, all deep dark wood and books. It was warm and cozy, not like heaven’s other sterile offices. But, Cas thought, it might be a bit too similar to Metatron’s, he may need to redecorate soon. He sat in the plush leather chair in his shirt and tie, jacket and coat were hanging on the coat rack in the corner. He liked the position and so far, making sure heaven was running smooth and supervising the few angels on Earth was an OK job, but to be honest Cas was BORED.  
Suddenly the phone rang, and Cas picked it up hoping for a challenge.

  
“Hello?”

“Hey Cas, its time”

  
“Already?”

  
“Yes, they need a run”

  
Thank Chuck they did, and to be honest so did he. Cas hung up after settling the details of where, when, and what. He almost ran over to the coat rack and donned his coat and jacket, as another angel walks in with a small stack of folders.

  
“Where are you going?” Uniel asked.

  
“Sorry, I gotta go deal with an issue in another part of heaven.” Cas spoke quickly as he adjusted his trench coat, and headed out the door “Reschedule my meetings and report to Naomi till I get back.”

  
“And how long will that be?” Uniel yelled after the retreating angel, but Cas did not answer.

  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Gen was just finishing up the kid’s breakfast, and was making sure the boys had everything ready for school as Jared shuffled in. Freshly showered and dressed he came over to each of the kids to say good morning and give them hugs.

  
“Comm’n Shep, Tom……, the school bus should be here any minute” Gen handed them their backpacks and put Odette on her hip as they all walked to the front door. Gen opened the door and sure enough the bus was coming down the street and the boys ran off with lots of yelling “Love you ” and “Have a good day” bouncing back and forth before they climbed aboard the big yellow bus.

  
As the bus heads down the street with the kids safely aboard, Gen turns to Jared and grins.

  
“Now it is your turn”

“My turn for what?”

  
“To leave for a bit”

  
“What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere.” Jared’s face scrunches up in a look of utter confusion.

  
Don’t worry” Gen said as she hands Jared an army green duffle bag “You will be back before the boys are home from school.”

  
“Bye bye, Daddy!” Odette waves at him from her perch on Gen’s hip.

  
Jared, still scowling, takes the bag from her automatically. Before he can say anything else, Gen reaches behind her and pulls a shotgun out of the closet, turns to Jared and tosses him the gun which he catches deftly with one hand. The confusion leaves his face as Gen and the house begin to fade, and as if in a dream, he hears her (Dean?) say “It’s time to go, Sam”

  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam stands in the non-descript motel room with the old green army duffle and gun in his hand as he hears his brother Dean pull up in Baby outside. Looking outside in the parking lot, he sees Cas in the back seat…. It is time to go hunt some monsters.


End file.
